Anthony Tasse
"Oh my. Anthony Tasse. This guy must've done it right for French colonialism when it comes to the First Indochina War, which I never heard of it. This guy is truly an idiotic man when he is fighting for the Vichy government, which is a decent government that thinks that collaborating with the Nazis is a good idea." --Su Ji-Hoon, Rivalry Over Colonialism Anthony Tasse, also known as Invader Anthony by Viet Minh soldiers in First Indochina War,is the French cupman soldier serving for French Indochina,later become French cup veteran, was former enemy of Lê Cốc Đài Phương,was the cup soldier lived in Inkwell Isle,was the Henri Navarre's colonial loyalist,was the new Lewis Cuper's teammate and was the cup soldier of Cuphead,Mugman,Yamato Kappu,General Chén,Ms. Chalice,Cup character and Team Magic School Bus. In World War III,he is very loved his French culture and his French colonial like his teammates did that he could join Cuphead,Mugman and Ms. Chalice for starting delete The Devil's deal but he will against Vietnamese patriotic mode of Lê Cốc Đại Phương in formerly for support French Army of Indochina.Also,he will remember his country after he is sad about his country had done to hurt innocent Vietnamese people. He is based on past French cartoon styled cup,1930s cartoon style cup (mostly based on different French cup),like Cuphead and Mugman because of look like 1930s cartoon style.Also,he is a French cup character that he was born in France. Before First Indochina War,he was born in Toulouse,France. His civilian family were very well to French people when his civilian family avoiding Wehrmacht attack.Later,he studied his French languages and English languages that he loved his country's colonial. Later,he joined French Army to join the battle when he grow up and lost his parents by their death.He become part of moving to Indochina for starting kill enemies with remember his parents.Also,he will use his weapons to burn enemies and kill Vietnamese people of who against French colonial.And then he were killed some enemy patriotic soldiers in Vietnam that he will serve for Henri Navarre. In First Indochina War,he getting remember his parents.But he is sad about innocent Vietnamese peoples were being killed by war crimes of his country.Also,he will arrived in French fortress group in Dien Bien Phu for defend his soldiers. In Battle of Dien Bien Phu,he will starting to against Vietnamese soldiers and comrades of Lê Cốc Đài Phương. And then his teammate against Vietnamese soldiers by their weapons,so they against them.Also,he found her when she assaulted inside of French fortress.Soon,he fight her because of her comrades surrounded him while his teammate against her.But strange magics to making her comrades and his teammates being sent into Inkwell Isle One. With making him and her being sent into Inkwell Isle Three but he never to be into old by strange magic did.And will happen to he and Lê Cốc Đài Phương : fighting each other in Inkwell Isle Three because of their conflict. Later,only stopped their conflict that Preschool Girls,Team Magic School Bus,Cuphead characters and Cup characters,especially Lewis Cuper and French characters can speak French languages to him for making him stop beat Lê Cốc Đài Phương. And he remembered and choose Lewis Cuper as her new teammate because of love freedom of France.Soon,he become one part of support Cuphead and Mugman in Second Inkwell Isle War but he will keep wear French military uniform and a French military helmet from First Indochina War and Battle of Dien Bien Phu. In USRAC War,he become one advanced teammate of Cuphead and Mugman that he will support Lewis Cuper to complete Inkwell Isle into innocent island when everyone in Inkwell Isle aren't serving for Ruby Rose.He and Lewis Cuper will rescue to become liberty of Inkwell Isle.Also,he won't like Ruby Rose because Marinette Dupain-Cheng better than her when he watched his country loved her but he will become a last colonialist soldier in his country. After USRAC War,he become a French cup veterans when French governments,French Army and French characters found him for making him being awarded about his past.Later,he successful become new supporter of Cuphead and Mugman. Also,he will redeem himself by invite Cuphead bosses,Cup characters,General Chen and Le Coc Dai Phuong to Opéra-Théâtre de Metz Métropole and show the musics and dances in celebrate Vietnam's victory day to remember Battle of Dien Bien Phu. In Carlitian War and before Resistance-Confederation War,he reunited his former French Army and making him love Marinette Dupain-Cheng as his favorite girl that he is only love French characters, not Ruby Rose because of his Rubyist rivalry. Also, he will against enemies and starting to be friend of Ethan Cupliter when Ethan Cupliter could be normal and start attack at Global Confederation. After Carlitian War and during Resistance-Confederation War, he joined Sugarland,Sucreland and modern France Army that he will keep his French colonial and use his strength to against enemies when he supported countries in Inkwell Isle with help Lewis Cuper (because he loved his friendship and liberty) and Baroness Von Bon Bon (because he loved her make French candies) but he become the most royalist of Clarisse De Sucre Reine as well. After Resistance-Confederation War,he become advanced veteran that he is very good at assaulting enemies and advanced attack. Also,he will become the member of France's advanced troops and USA.And he will keep use his French colonial and liberty to make himself help liberty of Inkwell Isle. In Siege of Kassala,he will starting to assault at enemies that he is very strong at against trench warfare and sandbag warfare.Also,he will use his grand weapons to attack at enemies that he will assault at Primids and some enemies like against Nazi Union (because his hating Nazism from his past) and NRC. In Operation Buttertoast,he is very tactical that he will make assault tactic and any tactic so as to making Operation Buttertoast,Cup characters and Cuphead bosses can allow use assault tactical to against at Tabuu in their fight. After Siege of Kassala,he become one part of French army and Inkwell Isle but he will become new advanced member of Cuphead and Mugman with like Lewis Cuper.And become one part of Cuphead's teammate In combat fight and tactic,he is the French veteran can make Inkwell Isle's liberty,use his finger gun skills like Cuphead for against The Devil's deal and enemies but he will use his melee weapons and his colonial to punish at enemies.Also,he use his own skills and can use mechas,gundam and mech weapons for protect Cuphead and Mugman. In weapons from Cuphead game,he will use Vicker Peashooter (upgraded from Cuphead's Peashooter),Shotgun Spread (upgraded from Cuphead's Spread),Missile Chaser (upgraded from Cuphead's Chaser),Anti-Armor Change (upgraded from Cuphead's Change).In Super skill from Cuphead game,he will use skill : Energy Beam,both Invincibility and Giant Ghost from Cuphead game but he created his own skill : Dara Assault Ghost skill. In his main weapon,he will use MAS-49 rifle,MAT-49,M1911,a combat knife and Enfield No. 4 Mk. I that he will liberty to France and Inkwell Isle for Inkwell Isle,Baroness Von Bon Bon,Clarisse De Sucre Reine and alway use his colonial but later use FAMAS,F1 grenades and modern French weapons. In First Indochina War to WW3,,he will use Colt M1911A1,M2 Carbine,M1A1 Carbine,MAS-36,M1 Garand,MAT-49,Chatellerault M1924/29,M2 Flamethrower,Modèle 1892 revolver,MAS-36 rifle,M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle,Erma EMP-35,Thompson M1928,FM-24/29,47 mm APX anti-tank gun,Lee–Enfield,M4 Carbine,a combat knife and some weapons from USA. To modern time and WW3,he will use weapons from French Army,which they are : PAMAS G1,HK USP,MAC 50,HK MP5,FN P90,HK416,M16A2, M203,Mossberg 500,PGM Hécate II,FR-F2,FN SCAR,FN Minimi,FN MAG,AT4,FGM-148 Javelin,LGI Mle F1 (Lance-grenade individuel Mle F1),French homemade weapons and more grenades. In battle,he will attack at enemy by his own colonial and his weapons,he could shoot at enemies by his finger gun like Cuphead and attack at enemies by his real weapons.Also,he will punish The Devil and King Dice by his colonial attack Now he will fight for himself,Lewis Cuper,Future Alliance,Supreme Commander of France,Ladybug and Cat Noir,Inkwell Isle,French Army,Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, French veterans from Battle of Dien Bien Phu,Le Coc Dai Phuong,Cuphead,Mugman,Ms. Chalice,Ethan Cupliter,liberty,colonial and Henri Navarre,Cuphead bosses,Mr. Palayok,General Chén,Baroness Von Bon Bon,Clarisse De Sucre Reine,USA and Grand Alliance. History Meeting Tasse "If you call me as a helper of Vichy France since I was just serving for French Indochina, I will kill you." --Anthony Tasse after being called by Su Ji-Hoon as an alleged supporter of Vichy France, Rivalry Over Colonialism Category:Characters Category:Colonialists Category:French (characters) Category:French Characters Category:First Indochina War Characters Category:Males Category:Inkwell Isle (characters) Category:Soldiers Category:Veterans Category:USRAC War Survivors